Take control
by onlydamonn
Summary: Rose quiere la atención de James. Y sabe como conseguirla. Incesto.  Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, no soy rubia, ni rica, ni inglesa.. No soy JKR


**Take control.**

Rose Weasley es la más lista de su familia. Y la más descarada, junto con Roxanne y Dominique. No es su culpa, es la herencia familiar. Aún así, Rose se controla y es la mejor estudiante de todo el colegio. Saca las mejores notas y todos los profesores la adoran.

Todos saben que tiene una relación puramente física con un Malfoy, y que es imposible llegar a su corazón.

Todo el mundo sabe que Rose Weasley es la chica perfecta... Menos quien ella quiere que la note.

Y es que Rose juega a Quidditch como toda una profesional. Hace travesuras dignas de Merodeadores. Las mejores fiestas corren de su cuenta..

Pero James Sirius Potter solo la ve como su primita.

Le da igual que le robe las camisetas de los Rolling Stone y de Nirvana, también le importa poco que le quite los CD's de Elvis, porque sabe que se los devolverá intactos.

Rose es la única chica que ha llevado su camiseta de Superman, porque es la única que tiene la total confianza del mayor de los Potter.

Pero Rose se ha propuesto que James va a ser suyo. _Aunque sea sólo una vez_. Como digna hija de sus padres es una cabezota de las peligrosas.

Y lo peor de todo es que sabe como volver loco a su primo. Porque él mismo se lo ha contado. Porque lo ha visto. Porque le conoce mejor que nadie.

Así que piensa usar todos sus conocimientos para que James la bese. Porque lleva soñando con eso demasiado tiempo. Antes igual le preocupaba que eran primos, pero no puede sacarlo de su cabeza.

Además, las grandes familias sangre pura se casaban entre primos.

Aunque claro, ellos no son una gran familia sangre pura. Aunque sean una familia extremadamente grande, hace mucho que no se fijan en su sangre.

**Fase 01: En la boca del lobo**.

Es sábado por la noche y Rose está en Grimmauld Place con su mejor amigo: Albus Potter. Van a salir. Hay una fiesta en casa de los Longbottom y el trío de plata que forman con Scorpius Malfoy tiene una norma clara: Jamás te saltes una fiesta. Aunque esa norma no acabe de gustar a Albus, la cumple a raja tabla. Porque no quiere enfadar a su mejor amigo. Ni mucho menos a su prima.

Rose toca a la puerta de James, jugueteando con su pelo. Su primo tiene la música tan alta que no escucha, por lo que Rose suspira y abre la puerta.

James está sin camiseta, con su guitarra eléctrica saltando sobre la cama. Rose se muerde el labio mientras le apaga el amplificador.

—¡Ro! ¡Estaba practicando!—Le dice su primo. Ella se disculpa con una sonrisa leve y él ríe: Es incapaz de enfadarse con ella.

—¿Vendrás con nosotros a la fiesta? —Le pregunta acercándose lo suficiente mientras se termina de hacer una trenza.

—Supongo. ¿A qué hora?

—En media hora.

—Me pondré a prepararme. El rey ha de estar guapo. Aunque.. ¿Cuándo estoy yo feo?—Se burla el chico, mientras deja la guitarra y se baja de la cama. Rose le abraza de forma íntima y le susurra al oído "Nos vemos en veinte minutos, Jamsie". Jame siente que su piel se eriza, aunque no sabe porque.

—Nos vemos.—Rose le da un beso demasiado cerca de la boca, pero James no se preocupa: Rose es así de espontánea siempre. La ve salir del cuarto y abre su armario.

**Fase 02: ¿Bailas conmigo? **

La fiesta del mayor de los Longbottom no deja nada que desear. Es genial. Hay música rock sonando en unos grandes altavoces y bebida suficiente como para que todos se emborrachen.

James entonces ve a su prima. Y ha de tragar saliva de nuevo y _mantener el control_.

Porque está preciosa. Aunque él siempre cree que Rose Weasley está preciosa.

Lleva unos pantalones cortos de color sangre, con una camiseta de Nirvana rota y una chaqueta de cuero. Y tacones. El pelo lo lleva suelto y liso, cosa extraña en Rose, que ama sus tirabuzones.

James secretamente también los ama.

La ve acercarse lentamente hacía él, pasando entre la gente. Coge su vaso lleno de whisky y le da un trago. Después le sonríe.

—¿Bailas James?—Él asiente, mientras ella tira de él hacía la pista. Envuelve sus brazos en el cuello del chico y él la abraza por las caderas. Están pegados. Muy pegados. Tanto que James nota su respiración y vuelve a necesitar mantener el control para no besarla.

**Fase 03: ¿Duermes conmigo, James?**

Ya han vuelto a casa cuando él está acostado en la cama, con los auriculares puestos. Sin embargo, nota como alguien abre la puerta. Es Rose con un pijama minúsculo con un gran escote.

—¿Me puedo quedar a dormir contigo, James?—Él asiente, algo cohibido. No sabe que le pasa con Rose. O si lo sabe y no quiere hacerle frente. —Gracias.—Ella le da un beso en la mejilla y él vuelve a tragar saliva. Cierra los ojos, mientras Rose se acomoda en su pecho y le quita un auricular para ponérselo ella.

Suena Smells like teen spirit de Nirvana. Rose comienza a tararearla, haciendo que sus cuerdas vocales tiemblen contra el pecho de James. Él la abraza más fuerte, cuando comienza a sonar Bon Jovi con su famoso It's my life.

—James.

—¿Qué pasa, pelirroja?—Nota como ella frunce el ceño, y no puede evitar reír.

—No sé porqué solo me llamas pelirroja a mi. La mitad de la familia es pelirroja.

—Porque tú eres especial.—Susurra, pero ella alcanza a oírlo.

—¿Si hago una cosa, te enfadarás?

—Sabes que siempre te dejo probar cosas nuevas.—Ella asiente, irguiéndose un poco. Él se pregunta que va a hacer, cuando ella le besa.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso?—Pregunta James, nuevamente quiere mantener el control.

—Me apetecía. ¿A qué saben mis besos, James?

—Creo que no lo aprecié bien.. ¿Y si repetimos?—Ella asiente ante la propuesta y lo vuelve a besar, pero le deja mantener el control. Control que ambos pierden cuando James queda sobre ella.


End file.
